masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Powers
Talent Reset? I hear it's possible to reset talent/power points in-game, but I can't find an article about it. Is it also possible to reset them with the console on the PC? 22:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Notice Just thought I'd post a notice here to remind any PC players that once the game comes out it would be great if they could get proper, consistent quality/size versions of the icons on this page. Look at the Talents page to see what I mean. It would be best if you simply went to the image page and clicked 'Upload a new version of this file'. Once again, this isn't until the game comes out, obviously. Cheers. JakePT 07:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Well the game's out, so if any PC players are reading, grabbing the icons for the powers would be much appreciated. Look a the Talents page to see what I mean. Thanks. JakePT 02:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) • or � User Commdor recently changed the bullet icon to the dagger icon. That's fine, but I did want to start a discussion on it. Personally I favour the • simply because it is significantly different to the tick. It makes the difference between default powers and unlockable powers much easier to notice, and I feel the dagger looks much too prominent for unlockable powers, which probably have less importance than default ones. Also, I assume that when ME2 comes out it will turn out that a lot of powers will be unlockable, meaning we're going to have a hell of a lot more of whatever icon we choose all over the page. For this reason I think the bullet is better because it is less intrusive and a lot of them will look less messy than a lot of daggers. Thoughts? :Well, as the one who changed it to begin with, I did so mainly because the dot is harder to see than the dagger; the first time I saw the row with Slam, I didn't notice the dot. Whatever symbols are used, they should be large and easy to distinguish. I thought daggers fit the bill, but doubtless there are alternatives that make everyone happy. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Interesting idea using the dagger, the problem is it's generally reserved for footnotes rather than a companion to a tick in a table. The dot is fairly noticeable, I admit it looks a bit bland, but it does get the message across. On that note, does anyone have a citation for where the ability 'Slam' is mentioned? Phylarion 10:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::It's in the Sentinel vid. JakePT 10:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The dagger doesn't render for me. As for Slam... I say let's remove it until we know more about it. My guess is that it's a bonus power unlocked by loyalitizing a teammate. - 22:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :That's exactly what it is. In the Xfire demo with Christina Norman the other day you could see that Slam was Miranda's unique power. Jacob had Barrier, which is interesting considering what we know about how barrier now works in ME2. Matt 2108 06:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Unlockable Powers Chart Why are there two charts? It seems completely unnecessary when we can just have the one chart with both. JakePT 01:50, January 26, 2010 (UTC)